legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hoed (Fedora)
Samenstelling De hoed bestaat uit één element, is rond, met in het midden boven, linksvoor en rechtsvoor een 'deuk', heeft een brede rand met een dun riempje, en kan over het hoofd van een LEGO minifiguur kan worden geschoven. De hoed is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 4520723 bruin rood.jpg|naam=txt#4520723| thema=Indiana Jones|jaar=2008|notitie=vervangen door 6042868}} Beige|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 4540107 beige.jpg|naam=txt#4540107| thema=City|jaar=2009|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 4547251 zwart.jpg|naam=txt#4547251| thema=Indiana Jones|jaar=2009|notitie=}} Beige, donker|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 4578851 beige donker.jpg|naam=txt#4578851| thema=Minifigures|jaar=2010|notitie=}} Paars, donker|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 4587043 paars donker.jpg|naam=txt#4587043|thema=Space Police III|jaar=2010|notitie=vervangen door 6056229}} Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 6042868 bruin rood.jpg|naam=txt#6042868| thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|notitie=}} Paars, donker|afbeelding=Hoed 61506 (Fedora) 6056229 paars donker.jpg|naam=txt#6056229|thema=Super Heroes|jaar=2014|notitie=}} }} Verhaal De deukhoed, ook bekend als Fedora, is een hoofddeksel accessoire voor LEGO minifiguren. Het wordt bijvoorbeeld gebruikt door Indiana Jones in het gelijknamige . Verwijzingen * Onderdeel op Brickset Zie ook: * Hoed (Fedora,brede rand) (13565) Optredens Bruin rood|afbeelding=7195 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7195 Ambush in Cairo|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar = 2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7197-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7197 Venice Canal Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Last Crusade|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7199-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7199 The Temple of Doom|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Temple of Doom|jaar = 2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7620 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7620 Motorcycle Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Last Crusade|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7621 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7621 The Lost Tomb|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar = 2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7622 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar = 2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7623-1 box art.jpg|pixels=50|naam=7623 Temple Escape|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar = 2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7625 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7625 River Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7682-handleiding.jpg|pixels=60|naam=7682 Shanghai Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Temple of Doom|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Zwart|afbeelding=7682-handleiding.jpg|pixels=60|naam=7682 Shanghai Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Temple of Doom|jaar=2009|aantal=2|notitie=bij Shanghai Gangsters}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7683-1 (1).jpg|pixels=70|naam=7683 Fight on the Flying Wing|thema=Indiana Jones|subthema=Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar = 2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Indiana Jones}} Beige|afbeelding=10655-1 product.jpg|pixels=65|naam=10655 LEGO Monster Trucks|thema=Bricks & More |jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Texas Monster Truck Coureur}} Paars donker|afbeelding=76013 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller|thema=Super Heroes|subthema=DC Comics|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij The Joker}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79108 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79108 Postkoets Ontsnapping|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar = 2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jesus}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79109 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79109 Colby City Duel|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar = 2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Dan Reid}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79110 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79110 Zilvermijn Vuurgevecht|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar = 2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Kyle}} }} Zwart|afbeelding=col06 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col06 Bandit - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 6 Minifigures|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=col05 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col05 Gangster - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 5 Minifigures|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=col11 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col11 Saxophone Player - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 11 Minifigures|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7198 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7198 Fighter Plane Attack|thema=Indiana Jones: Last Crusade|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=20004 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=20004 Jungle Cruiser polybag|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7626 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7626 Jungle Cutter|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7624 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7624 Jungle Duel|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7628 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7628 Peril in Peru|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7627 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=5002204 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5002204 Western Emmet polybag|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige donker|afbeelding=col01 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col01 Cowboy - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 1 Minifigures|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige donker|afbeelding=5884 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5884 Raptor Chase|thema=Dino|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=9348 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9348 Community Minifigure Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=9349 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9349 Fairytale & Historic Minifigure Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=7637 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7637 Farm|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=10232 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10232 Palace Cinema|thema=Modular Buildings|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=9335 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9335 Space & Airport Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=45100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=45100 StoryStarter Core Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2013|aantal=5|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=4899 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4899 Tractor polybag|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Beige|afbeelding=9333 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9333 Vehicles Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Paars donker|afbeelding=5984 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5984 Lunar Limo|thema=Space: Space Police III|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}